


Wake Up Call

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Taako doesn't need to sleep, but it's become a habit, one he enjoys immensely and one he doesnotappreciate being interrupted.But when the interruption is a call from Kravitz asking if he wants a blow job? That's a different matter.





	Wake Up Call

Taako doesn't need to sleep, but it's become a habit, one he enjoys immensely and one he does _not_ appreciate being interrupted.

So when his Stone of Farspeech goes off at fuck knows o'clock in the morning, jarring him awake, he glares at it and picks it up, considers casting Blink so he can dump it in the Ethereal Plane then go back to bed. But no: he must know who has disturbed his slumber, who has incurred his wrath.

"What?"

"Hello, Taako." It's Kravitz, which - interplanar timezones and all that, understandable if not forgivable.

"You've got five seconds to explain why you just woke me, my man, or I am hanging up on you and we are having _words_ next time we see each other."

"I didn't - Taako, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise the time for you. I'll let you go-"

"How's about you tell me what exactly was so urgent?"

"Oh," Kravitz says, a very particular _oh_ that makes Taako's annoyance subside, because he knows that _oh,_ he's heard it before; it comes with heated cheeks and looking away coquettishly, which is a very strange look for a centuries old reaper but it's one Taako digs.

"Don't leave me hanging here, babe."

"Well, I - I actually wondered if you- Never mind, it can wait. Please, go back to sleep."

"Kravitz..."

"Alright," he says, sounding exasperated, and Taako grins. So easily wound up, his handsome reaper boy. "I was wondering if you-" He clears his throat; Taako suspects he's playing with his hair nervously, or perhaps his tie. "I was wondering if I could come over there to suck your cock."

Taako blinks, mouth dropping open for a moment before curving into a grin. "Holy shit, Krav, now _that_ is something worth being woken up over. Hell yeah you can! Just - gimme ten minutes, okay?"

The ten minutes are granted, and spent running to the bathroom to wash, to brush teeth; to apply a little glittery eyeliner and mascara, to pull his hair back messily. Back in his room he pulls off the footie pyjamas and throws them into the back of the closet before - very aware that he's almost out of time – pulling on a sheer pink negligee with matching panties, making the bed and lying down as seductively as he can for Kravitz's arrival.

Thankfully he doesn't have to wait long - right as the ten minutes are up, a rift is torn in the air in front of Taako's bed, and he smiles; Kravitz isn't the type to be late, but to be so _very_ on time... Death boy's got it bad.

But as Kravitz steps through the rift, staring at him - wide-eyed, open-mouthed and _extremely_ appreciative - Taako finds himself staring back, and wondering if maybe Kravitz isn't the only one who has it bad. 

He looks stunning. A black jacquard suit, with a nicely fitted burgundy waistcoat under a scarlet shirt. There’s a black silk cravat and snazzy oxfords with a bit of a heel; his locs are half up in a bun, and his eyes are lined with dark red in a perfect cat's eye point.

It's one _hell_ of a look.

"Taako-"

"Get your fine ass over here right now," Taako says, and Kravitz appears happy to oblige; he climbs onto the bed and up Taako's body, and fuck, that's just - it's good. The cold of his body, the weight of him - less that he should weigh for his size. It's not-quite-right, it's uniquely Kravitz, and it makes Taako's heart twist a little.

That's not something he cares to spend too much time thinking about so he pulls Kravitz down for a kiss, cold but soft lips parting for him, letting him slide his tongue into that too-cold mouth. As always, it's weird but very good, and Taako slides his hands down to Kravitz's ass as they kiss, and casts a spell to warm him up. 

It takes a while, as it always does, but they're in no hurry. They kiss, and they grind against each other, the already-hard length of Kravitz's cock sliding against Taako's own, pulling him quickly into hardness.

"You been getting yourself all hot and bothered?" Taako asks, nipping at Kravitz's bottom lip.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Kravitz murmurs. "About that outfit you wore on our last date, and then about - about how it felt when you were inside me." He sounds a little broken, in the best way. Taako laughs a little shakily, and lifts his hands to free Kravitz's hair from his bun so he can run his fingers through it.

"Believe me, bubalah, you weren't the only one who enjoyed that." Which - understatement, it's been a few years since Taako slept with anyone, but he's struggling to remember anything in his goddamn _life_ that's felt that good. 

"I want - I want to do everything with you, I want you to do everything to me."

"And we will get to that. But tonight, you promised to do something to _me."_

Kravitz pulls back a little so he can smile at Taako, his most seductive smile, and it's really quite effective.

"Fuck, you're handsome," Taako murmurs, and Kravitz gives a cocky, but pleased, smile.

"Of course."

"Uh huh. You'd look even more handsome with a cock in your mouth."

Kravitz laughs, and shakes his head. "Really, Taako. A bit of a cliché line, don't you think?"

"An oldie but a goodie. Also? One hundred percent true."

Kravitz _hmms_ and looks thoughtful, then sits up. He moves to pull his jacket off, but Taako grabs his hands.

"No, babe. The suit stays on."

Kravitz pauses, barely, then inclines his head. "Anything you want, Taako," he says, and when he sounds like he means it, Taako's mouth goes a little dry.

"Just the blow job tonight, and I'll think of something fun for next time."

"I look forward to it."

He moves down the bed to sit between Taako's legs, taking a moment to drink in the sight of Taako in sheer, pretty fabric that hides nothing, not his nipples or his scars, and definitely not his cock, the tip of which is peeking out of his panties.

Kravitz looks at it and smiles, something hungry in his eyes, and tugs at the edge of the negligee, pushing it up over Taako's stomach to reveal his panties and his erection in all its barely-hidden glory. Reaching forward, he strokes a finger over he exposed tip, over the precome-slick slit. Taako draws in a breath and shivers; Kravitz smiles, and circles the finger, and it's _nice_ but it's not nearly enough. 

"Kravitz," Taako says, a warning note in his voice.

"No teasing?"

"Not tonight." And honestly the teasing is far better the other way around - like their last date, the way Taako paused with just the tip of his cock inside Kravitz, making him beg so beautifully-

But then Kravitz pulls Taako's panties down to his hips, pulling his cock and balls free, and Taako can't think of anything but those too-cool hands on his skin.

"Krav," he says, and Kravitz smiles at him, leaning over him to slide a cool tongue over that gathered precome, tasting him. He looks up as he does, and Taako groans, pushing at his shoulder. "I said no teasing."

"So you did," Kravitz says, and settles onto the bed, on his belly. Wrapping a hand around the base of Taako's cock, there's no more preamble; Kravitz takes Taako's words to heart, and thank any and all the gods for that.

He starts with licking - along the length, then under the head, smiling when that makes Taako curse at him. He ducks his head to lick his balls, and the pleasure is like a whipcrack. Taako moans and grabs a hand full of Kravitz's hair, pulling on it - not pulling him away, just wanting to hear Kravitz whimper. 

"That's it," Taako says, and he hears his own voice gone deep, a little ragged already. Kravitz strokes Taako's cock as he takes one of his balls gently into his still-cool mouth and fuck, yeah, that's... That's good. "Now the - the other one." Kravitz complies, moving to the other, attentive, careful, and that's the practice of centuries right there, Taako thinks. "Okay, now - I wanna see you take my cock. You think - you think you can take all of it?"

"I'm certain," Kravitz says, licking his lips, and it stirs something primal and white-hot in Taako. He groans and uses his grip on Kravitz's hair to pull him up to kiss him, hard and hungry, then pushes him back down. 

"Show me."

"Gladly," Kravitz says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. For a moment Taako thinks he's going to say something more, but he doesn't; he merely gets back into position, holding the base of Taako's cock and sliding his lips over the head. 

Taako groans. No more teasing, huh, which is good, _this_ is good, holy shit is it ever. His mouth is still a little too cool, but that makes it uniquely Kravitz, and that is still doing all kinds of strange warm fuzzy things to Taako's heart. And as Kravitz moves, thrusting his mouth down onto Taako's cock, taking him deeper, the feeling only intensifies, all the feelings - the strange delight of his cool mouth, the warm fuzzies, how fucking _good it feels_ \- the tightness of his throat as he takes him deep, deeper, all the way, _fuck,_ that's-

And then Kravitz looks up, meeting Taako's eyes with a mouthful of cock and he almost loses it then and there. He gasps a breath and clenches his jaw and says, "Fuck, Krav," and he sounds a little like he's begging, and maybe he is. Kravitz takes it that way, and moves again, fucking his mouth onto Taako's cock and oh, fuck, that's - good, it's good, it's really fucking good, and it looks-

It looks so good, nothing has ever looked better than Kravitz in a sweet suit with a cock in his mouth, everything about this is absolutely perfect and Taako is not going to last.

But fuck it, he doesn't need to, this is what Kravitz came here to do, what he's been thinking about all day, holy shit-

Taako bites down on a cry but then his control unravels, moaning Kravitz's name and cursing, getting louder as he sinks deeper into pleasure, drowning in it-

"Kravitz, fuck, you feel - your mouth, you- so gorgeous, so fucking good, babe, please-"

Getting closer and closer to the edge, needing to come, his legs shaking with it, and Kravitz is warm now, he's warm from the exertion of sucking Taako's cock and holy _fuck_ that's-

Taako's hips snap up, thrusting into Kravitz's throat and he's coming, heat spilling over his skin as he spills in Kravitz's mouth, back arched and head thrown back, hands going to Kravitz's shoulders, nails digging deep.

"Fuck," he gasps as he collapses back onto the bed, shuddering through the last of his orgasm, little earthquakes that make him moan quietly. As he watches, Kravitz licks him clean, carefully, lovingly, and Taako can only watch, smiling lazily and feeling thoroughly blissed out. 

Kravitz sits, smiling, looking satisfied even though his own cock is still very obviously hard, trapped in his trousers, precome staining the fabric a darker black. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Taako watches his every movement, a little bewitched.

"Good?" Kravitz asks, and Taako smirks at him, as cocky as he can manage when he's still so clearly blissed out.

"Oh, well, y'know, not _bad,"_ he starts, then grins, grabbing Kravitz's lapels and pulling him in for a kiss. "You're fucking amazing," he murmurs, and then kisses him, reaching between them to struggle with Kravitz's belt. Luckily he gets the message and helps out, and soon Taako's got his hand around Kravitz's cock. It's hot now as Kravitz whispers in Taako's ear, begging to come, and when Taako says, _yeah,_ he does, on command, coming over Taako's negligee and his own suit, and that's hot too, in every kind of way.

Kravitz is shaking in his arms, but he manages to lift his head and whisper Taako's name before kissing him.

They stay there for a while, kissing, Kravitz on top of him, running his fingers through his hair. And it's good, as good as the blow job in its own way, and isn't that something? It's easy and relaxed and it's comforting, and it's warm in all kinds of ways, even as Kravitz's body starts to cool. It's just-

It's _right,_ Taako thinks, the thought settling into his mind, but he's still too blissed out to push it away very hard. 

It's right.

"You staying the night, babe?"

"Mmm. If you don't mind?"

"As long as you clean me up first."

Kravitz smiles and then stands with an elegant stretch, following Taako's directions to towels and cleaning him up carefully, stripping out of his own suit with a quick shift to his skeletal form then back again, leaving him naked and lovely.

"Huh," Taako says, blinking, as Kravitz puts the negligee and the towel in the laundry basket, and returns with an extra blanket, which he drapes over Taako's body.

"I'll get cold as we sleep," he explains, as he gets into bed by Taako's side, and he's already cooling; thankfully the blanket keeps the worst of it at bay.

"Handsome _and_ thoughtful, aren't I a lucky boy, huh?"

"I know I am," Kravitz says sincerely as he plants a kiss between Taako's shoulder blades.

 _Sap,_ Taako thinks as he turns off the lights with a wave of his hand, but then, maybe that’s not such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a throwaway line in [Something Starting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11517831/chapters/25849710) about Kravitz accidentally waking Taako up, and I couldn't help expanding on it. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
